


The Prince and the Sith

by Webtrinsic



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Richie Tozier, Carbonite, Darksaber, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Flower Crowns, Force Bond (Star Wars), Getting Together, Hibernation sickness, Jedi, M/M, Mandalorian Culture, Pennywise (IT) is His Own Warning, Prince Kaspbrak, Prophecy, Protective Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Royalty, Sith Lord Richie, Stephen King Cameo, Temporary Amnesia, Temporary Blindness, The Dark Side of the Force, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: Prophecy had named him the Chosen one, the one who'd bring balance to the force by defeating the Sith. At least that's what the Jedi counsel told him he must do, it isn't until Chancellor Pennywise offers him a new way, a better way. A way to protect his Fiancé if the need arises. The dark side of the force will let him be with Eddie while the Jedi will not, and that's what makes it so easy to embrace the dark side of the force, especially when his Eddie is stolen away.STAR WARS AU
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 20
Kudos: 61





	The Prince and the Sith

**Author's Note:**

> this took so long and idk why

Richie’s frustration grew as once again the counsel denied his right as a Jedi master, sensing his displeasure they were quickly assigned to the latest cry for help. Powliah’s royal family had been receiving death threats while the ever changing government continued to breathe down their necks. 

The royal family had been supportive of the Jedi Order for generations, especially odd considering one side of their family spurred from Mandalore, King Kaspbrak had managed to broker a peace treaty during the war, uniting them once and for all after years of strife, only for him to be killed.

It’d been devastating to the people and brought shame upon the counsel for not protecting someone who’d done so much to bring peace to the galaxy. 

“By sending two of our best to protect them, we’ll be in their good graces,” Master Windu explained, Richie knew those words weren’t exactly a compliment. Richie had already been praised as the galaxies hero after many displays of power and the mere fact alone that he was the chosen one, Windu and the counsel just didn’t seem to agree.

Too much darkness in his heart, too impatient, aspirations that didn’t coincide with the Jedi code. The list went on and Richie’s resolve weakened at each rejection. It was as if they were pushing him into a corner, seemingly forgetting that’s always been a sure fire way to get an animal to bite.

“Come along now Rich, we mustn’t keep them waiting,” Keene, his mentor called, Richie conceding easily. At least on Powliah he wouldn’t have to face master Yoda’s green face, nor would he have to argue with Master Windu or stand in that damn circular room with them all staring at him with varying glances of annoyance or distaste.

“Who exactly belongs to the royal family?” He might as well learn who he was protecting, he’d heard the king had married a less than pleasant woman. Lucky for them, she didn’t have the gumption to change any of her late husband's rules. 

“Queen, Empress, Sonia Kaspbrak. The marriage I believe was arranged and they had one son, he’s your age now. Prince Edward, as far as I know she keeps him contained to the palace, I only hope he takes more after his father than his mother.”

Richie agreed with that hope immensely, his interest piqued. On one hand getting to guard a prince his age could actually be a blessing, unless the prince was as awful as his mother. He was annoyed enough with the counsel, Richie didn’t think his anger could handle another snob.

* * *

Richie felt his body straighten the second they crossed through Powliah’s atmosphere, a strong presence calling out to him, melding with his mind. Keene seemed to notice the presence as well if his posture was any indicator. 

It’s presence was muted, latent, still noticeable to anyone who was at least proficient enough with the force to sense others. 

“A possible recruit?” Richie mused, feeling more intrigued by the second. 

“Hopefully,” Keene replied sounding a little breathless, his voice full of relief. The padawans in training were progressing slowly, while the fully ranked Jedi were few and far between. Their numbers had never been so low, especially in a time of conflict.

The speeder continued idly towards the palace, the presence only getting stronger as they came closer. It lighting a fire in Richie’s gut that filled him with a familiar warmth even when whoever they were coming towards was foreign to him.

He’d never had the pleasure to meet anyone from Powliah, there was one Jedi in their ranks from one of the planet’s smaller towns yet they’d never had a proper conversation other than a slight nod of acknowledgement as they crossed paths in the temple. He seemed nice enough, hopefully the people of Powliah shared his sense of hospitality.

“It could be one of the guards,” Keene spoke up suddenly, almost sullenly, it was a safe assumption to assume they’d put a strong force wielder in charge of security. Master Windu may have been right when he’d told them this visit may be nothing more than a show of respect. 

The speeder landed with a jerk, Richie rolling his eyes and wondering how this pilot ever got hired. It could be because he’d been praised as the best star pilot in the galaxy that he was more critical of others flying, Keene would say it was him being pretentious but Richie would laugh it off as Keene continued to claim flying was for droids, and got sick on most flights they were on.

“Welcome to Powliah,” The pilot announced happily, seemingly unabashed at his atrocious driving. 

“Thank you,” Keene praised with a forced grin, having been uncomfortable most of the flight. Snickering at his masters insincerity, Richie stepped off the speeder hurriedly, not in the mood to exchange any pleasantries that weren’t to the Empress or the Prince themselves. 

* * *

Richie had been in the company of the Empress for less than five minutes and he wanted nothing more than to throw her out the nearest window. Of course that’d be a challenge with how fat she was, and Richie had to hold back a laugh when he internally mocked the force wouldn’t even be enough to get her off the ground.

_ ‘Richard, _ ’ Keene scolded in turn, of course through their connection. Richie had to turn his head so he wouldn’t roll his eyes, he had a feeling the Empress wouldn’t take it well. He had to find some humor in the situation, because the chosen one was growing worried that he’d be tempted to throw the prince out a window as well.

The force echoing throughout the palace thickened, Both Master Keene and Richie had known the second they stepped in the castle whoever their mystery wielder was, certainly was in the palace.

“Empress, just so we know and can formulate the most secure form of protection, could you tell us about your guards?” Keene asked politely, and the Empress looked up for a moment as if she was trying to recall the answer that she didn’t have before looking to her advisor.

“The palace guard is a collection of retired clones and Mandalorians, two skilled Mandalorians are stationed in the saber room, while the rest keep the castle’s perimeter. The clones help keep that perimeter, with a handful walking the halls at all times.” Sonia’s advisor was an older gentleman, absurdly tall, but Richie was mainly focused on the crest on his uniform, a detailed crown supplying his surname. 

_ King _ . How ironic.

Wait...Did he say the saber room? 

“The saber room?” The excitement in his voice was palpable, and Keene looked over with a chiding look even when Richie could feel his curiosity as well.

“The saber room is where Prince Kaspbrak’s darksaber is kept. As Jedi I’m sure you know the history of the saber and understand our reason for protecting it. We hope not to offend you by requesting you keep away,” The Empress gave a firm nod to her advisors words, her eyes a little dark. The two Jedi could feel her clouded emotions about the weapon, distaste and pride all swallowed into one. They didn’t understand it.

“Forgive me, but isn’t the darksaber only to be inherited by that whose slain the former owner?” Keene’s question startled Richie, he’d expected the words to come out of his own mouth and likely get told off, but it seemed his mentor’s curiosity decided to outshine his own.

Queen Sonia harrumphed, turning her cheek, making a shooing motion with her hand to her advisor who didn’t seem fazed by her childish outburst.

“Why don’t you come with me and we can sort this arrangement?” King already began leading them towards the hall and they followed quickly with one last bow to the Empress before the large doors shut behind them.

“King Kaspbrak did not die straight away from his injuries, he knew there was nothing he could do and was insistent the saber stay safe in their family tree. His dying wish was for Edward to use the saber to end his suffering. It took a heavy toll on the prince, the two were very close. In fact the king would admit in secret that the only good that ever came from his marriage was his son and the peace the arrangement garnered,” 

“Another thing,” He cut in suddenly, breaking them from the sadness that permeated the air at the admission of what's been done to keep the saber safe. 

“There’s a reason the Kaspbrak family are royalty to the Mandalorians. A monarchy isn’t a traditional occurrence, one's destiny is normally built alone from the accomplishment of battle or of prophecy. The Kaspbrak namesakes find themself with both. Frank had been prophesied to bring peace between the Jedi and Mandolorians, as well as peace between two planets in trade, his marriage. The final prophecy, well...he’d have a son well gifted with the force. It’s the reason he was so insistent on the prince inheriting the saber.” 

“He has a strong presence,” Keene couldn’t help but admit, his hope of converting the boy into a Jedi faltering, he’d have to inform the council of this immediately. 

Richie bristled, the story, the concept of a prophecy giving the force to another the same way in which it did him making him feel warm. Giving him someone to relate too. If he was born to bring balance to the force, what had the prince been born for?

“He must have a prophecy then,” Richie spoke up for the first time in minutes, earning a sympathetic and intrigued glance from his master.

King sighed and nodded, “Any evidence of his prophecy was destroyed by rogue Mandolorians who hadn’t wanted to meld with the Jedi. Frank knew his son’s prophecy, or at least some of it. It’s unknown if he told Edward, I would guess not as it doesn’t seem the prince is even aware of his power. The Empress strives to contain him, I doubt she even knows he’s force sensitive, but she’s never liked things out of her control, children, especially her own is an easy thing for her to control,” 

“I’m willing to bet that means he doesn’t know how to even use the saber,” Richie cut in, feeling angry at the thought of containment, at the prospect of having the power he holds and not being able to use it for all these years.

The prince must feel lost, he knew he did when he was back on Tatooine. 

“He hasn’t been able to train since his father’s death, and even before Queen Sonia did everything in her power to limit sessions in whatever way she could. He’s promising, high strung though, he tends to get in his own way. It’s a tendency forced upon him, he’s hardly to be blamed for it,”

“Pushing negativity onto someone who is one with the force can force them to the darkside,” Keene grumbled angrily, actively inspecting the strong force throughout the castle hastily, afraid such a powerful force could be tainted.

Richie gulped, subtly adding another layer to his shields while his master was distracted, afraid the growing darkness in him would be sought out. The chosen one had been trying desperately as of late to fend it’s temptation off, but at every turn it seemed that the Jedi were forcing it upon him.

“He’s always had the light, so much of his father in him. Not to mention, it was him who encouraged his mother to accept your being here. Told her he’d feel safer with you around,” King added, stopping abruptly at another set of doors. 

They were different from the rest, except for the ones down the hall that were the same. Only these two sets of doors were different from the rest. The royal families rooms.

Behind the door was the force wielder, the prince. 

* * *

The chosen one fell in love the second the door opened and the prince stood right there in front of him. His eyes were large, his hair perfectly styled but fluffy all the same. His pouty lips were parted, his frame small and skinny. Muscles were there, under his tight and billowy clothes. 

That wasn’t it though, the prince was beautiful. More than that, but beauty wasn’t the only thing drawing him in. The force, it was the force and he could tell Keene knew it too. Their essences melded, the force pulled at them. They shared a bond the second they laid eyes on each other, he could hear it.

Hear the unguarded thoughts of the prince who obviously didn’t know how to put up any shields and Richie almost felt the need to put them up himself but knew that’d likely frighten the lovely man before him.

“You’re bonded,” Keene gasped, astounded. The force rippled with their shared being, and the prince looked awfully startled at those words. 

“I guess that means you’ll be Prince Kaspbraks security detail,” King mused before looking to the Jedi Master, “I’ll take you around the perimeter,” Keene nodded a little dumbly, and Richie would usually be jumping at the chance to make fun of his elegance if he wasn’t so enraptured with the prince in front of him.

The prince seemed to notice the shift in the air, likely feeling the pull between them as well. A gentle smile graced his features, it tearing through the frown lines on his delicate face. The chosen one was helpless not to smile back.

“Should I bow? I don’t really know what to do,” Richie asked with a chuckle, wanting to be respectful since this obviously wasn’t a formal start to their connection.

“I’ve never seen a wookie bow,” Eddie laughed in turn, the joke enough to send Richie to his knees in a bow before getting back to his feet.

“Well now you have, but I know a real wookie who’s taller than I am. If you want to see one bow I’m sure I could arrange something,”

The prince tilted his head in amusement, stepping closer before looking up at the man before him.

“No, I think you’ll have to do for now,”

Richie was okay with that.

* * *

The meadow bristled from the wind around them, Powliah’s crowned prince was sat proudly upon his guards lap, head turned and buried into the Jedi’s throat. The chosen one nosed around the prince’s temple, grinning deviously as the prince tied together some flower stems.

“You know you could just do this?” Richie mused, extending a hand, fingers furling as he used the force to pick a few stems before experty intertwining them into a fine crown. Eddie watched the scene before him with adoration, blushing heavily as the crown fitted itself to his head.

“I don’t think I’m quite there yet,” Eddie admitted with a soft hum, continuing to thread the plants until the base was ready before adding the flowers he’d picked. 

“You will be,” Richie assured. He’d been teaching Eddie little by little, he could slide objects across surfaces now, put up a shield in his mind even though it wasn’t very strong. Lastly he’d learn to levitate objects, the heaviest thing he’d been able to lift was a pebble but Richie didn’t discourage him.

“As strong as you? The mighty chosen one,” Eddie teased, peppering kisses to his jaw before deeming the crown he’d made was perfect enough to bestow on the Jedi’s head.

“Yes,” the prince shivered at the breathy tone of his lover, his shoulder rolling as he reached behind him to entangle his fingers in the Jedi’s curls. 

“That’ll be nothing compared to us together,” 

* * *

Bodies lay strewn upon the floor, the assasin’s cut into pieces while hatred took over Richie’s being. His prince lay prone on the ground, a cut on his brow dripping down his lax face, breaths strong but deep in exhaustion.

Richie’s eyes were golden in anger, the force around him heavy, imposing. It took more willpower than Richie had to taper it down before his mentor returned. Rushing to his beloved’s side, Richie didn’t waste a second before scooping the prince into his arms.

A new fear filling his head as Eddie groaned, nuzzling against his chest as Richie sent soothing waves through their connection to settle his unease.

_ ‘You’re safe my love, I’m here,’ _

The assassins may be dead but their employer wasn’t, and considering the emblems on their outfits it wasn’t hard to figure out who their employer was.  _ King _ . It was King who was trying to kill his prince and the Empress. 

That bastard had been serving them for years, gathering intel, lying to them. Deceiving the one he was bonded with, harming him.

He needed to die.

“‘Chee,” the sleeping form whispered, leading Richie to hold him tighter. 

King would die and the mission would be complete, he’d return to the Jedi temple...without Eddie.

His Eddie, the man made for him, their bond tied them together as one. Richie didn’t want to leave him here. He’d always wanted a life greater than those of a regular Jedi. But the more Richie thought about it, they’d never let him have Eddie. They’d shun the bond but still encourage him to join the order.

They’d use him. 

They’d make him ignore their bond, they’d turn Eddie against him, then he’d have to eradicate the Jedi once and for all. 

* * *

_‘Please don’t leave me here,’_ Eddie wept through their bond, holding Richie’s face in his hands. Likely unconsciously because Richie doubted Eddie knew how to meld his mind so seamlessly.

_ ‘I love you. I need you. We belong together. Richie please take me with you or stay with me please. I don’t want to be trapped within these walls alone forever,’ _

“No my love, you won’t be alone. I’ll come back for you,” Richie promised, startling Eddie for a second until the prince realized Richie had probably heard his pleas in his mind. 

Richie placed his hands over Eddie’s, his thumb running over his pulse in a soothing manner before an idea came to mind.

_ ‘Marry me?’  _ Richie asked through their bond, letting go of one of his prince’s hands to wrap around his waist, pulling him closer. 

“Yes, oh god yes,” The prince jumped into his arms, sobbing to his heart's content, a mix of emotions overwhelming him. 

* * *

Their engagement was a well kept secret, Eddie kept his mouth shut but his sunny disposition seemed to tip off his staff that something was up. It’d been three weeks since his fiance had returned to the Jedi temple. 

Three weeks of late night holograms and worrying over the dangers Richie was walking into at each mission he was called upon. It wasn’t the only thing addling the prince’s mind, the chancellor and his fiance had been in talks for some time.

Richie didn’t always sound the same either, the anger and pain in his voice was a manifestation of the feelings Richie often emitted through their bond, unconsciously.

Eddie could feel what he could only describe as darkness consuming his being. Their bond had never felt so passionate either, if the darkness could be vibrant, it was when it came to Richie.

Love constantly oozed in his brain, almost as if Richie took every beat of his heart to fill him with the feeling of warmth. It was a constant assurance in the normally cold castle, it was hard to dwell on the darkness Richie held within when the man kept him in a constant high of affection.

Little did he know his fiance kept this warmth up to help thwart the darkness he knew was growing in himself, and not only that but to provide comfort he couldn’t without being there with him.

If only Eddie knew what fears the chancellor continued to plant into the chosen ones head, the constant threats to Eddie being the perfect threat to Richie’s ever dimming light.

Pennywise offered the power to bring back life if it was taken. A power Richie found to be as essential as breathing because he couldn’t always be there for Eddie, not now, not with the way things were run.

Except Pennywise continued to offer a way out, _ promised a way out. _ Who’s to say he wouldn’t bring balance to the force by joining the Sith and destroying the Jedi? 

* * *

Master Keene crouched in front of Eddie from where he was sat on a plush settee, the Jedi’s arms boxing him in while his eyes were deathly serious. The force around them was thick, it’d be overwhelming if Richie hadn’t taught him how to meditate and release any unwanted feelings into the force.

Keene’s newly assigned Padawan Bill watched tersely from the corner, he was an easier sight than Keene’s pinched face.

“I’m sorry, I know you must feel Richie’s loss. He was killed by a new sith lord by the name of Darth Treirr. Your fiance is gone,”

Eddie couldn’t help but knot his brows together, his confusion written clearly on his face because he still felt his beloved as clear as day. In fact it was stronger now, as if Richie felt his distress and increased his efforts in making him comfortable.

Keene seemed to misinterpret the look, informing sadly, “I know you don’t want to believe it but I’m afraid he’s gone and it’s too much of a risk to bring you with us to Mustafar to confront him. I fear with the new members joining the darkside, those in your position immediately make enemies. Enemies that will think of you as a means to an end, I’ll be leaving my Padawan with you as I go after him. When I return we can figure out a stronger security detail for you and your mother.”

Uncertain of how to proceed, Eddie nodded dumbly although a darker part of his brain began to stir. His saber was a room away, and this man was threatening his fiance, he should smite him just for that.

He could call the guards as well, the Mandalorians would have the two Jedi killed immediately. The light in him didn’t allow him to call out though, especially as his eyes shifted back to the Padawan in the room. He had to be at least five or six years younger than himself but it was obvious he hung off his Master’s every word.

Eddie almost didn’t trust the boy to protect him if danger did make himself known, then again it’s not as if he could do any better. Keene left swiftly then, leaving the two awkwardly alone.

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Bill murmured, seeming unsure of what to do with himself.

_‘Keene is coming for you,’_ Eddie pushed to the chosen one through their bond, feeling guilty for wanting to tell the young Padawan in front of him that he was sorry for his loss, because it wasn’t likely his master would be returning.

So instead he settled with a proper, “Thank you,”

* * *

Master Keene’s death dampered the hope in the galaxy as the chancellor gained power, the galaxy shifted quickly under his control. Clone troopers were enforcing the new law and it seemed that everyone else but him, his mother, and guards were in distress. 

That’s why it didn’t surprise Eddie when the unhappy people of Powliah rioted outside the castle gates, expecting them to fight against the troopers stationed on the planet, ignoring how their ranking didn’t exactly put them above the chancellor.

The prince did get his surprise later that night when he was stolen from his room, screaming across his bond for help as two masked and armored men loaded him into a shuttle.

A spike of panic from his husband was felt then, surging through him to the point he wasn’t only shaking in fear. It only got worse when they landed and he was being dragged to a pit with a contraption above Eddie was sure he’d only heard of in horror stories. 

The thoughts ceased then and his body went cold. Prince Kaspbrak had been trapped in carbonite.

* * *

The fear Eddie had been projecting across their bond, Richie followed periouslousy, his tie fighter receiving a plethora of scrapes from debris he was in no way conscious enough to avoid.

Flashes of Eddie’s dilemma were scratching at the inside of his skull. Hands on his beloved’s arms, dragging him, bruising his skin. Unrecognizable masks staring into his prince's soul. 

Richie could feel his husbands tears on his cheeks, vision too blurry for Richie to make out what was going on around him. Eddie’s tears were blocking out his sight but Richie held tight to the feeling of his body moving through hyperspace, their bond stretching in an attempt to lead Richie to him.

The last thing Richie felt was the feeling of his husband falling and hitting the ground before their bond ceased completely. 

* * *

The prince blearily opened his eyes, frowning when he couldn’t see a thing. His body was hot and sweaty, his tongue felt like a pad of cotton in his mouth and he couldn’t recall a single thing.

Before he could panic at his vulnerability, two voices called out to him, one he was sure was just in his head.

“Y-you have h-ib-bernation sick...sickness, y-our sight, will...will return soon. Drink this,” Something brushed against his lips, water tipping back into his mouth and Eddie drank what he could greedily without them moving it away.

_ ‘Eds?’ _ The voice in his head called, the tone was laced with disbelief and...love?

“Hi-,”Eddie broke into a fit of coughs before he could even get out his question but whoever was in front of him seemed to understand. Eddie listened though fuzzy ears, under the impression the voice in his head was listening too.

“You’ve been trapped in carbonite for five years, Chancelor Pennywise sent two inquisitors after you, we believe it's because of your heritage, and you being the one intrusted with the darksaber. The man who killed your husband, Darth Trierr eventually turned on the chancellor and now runs the galaxy. We think you, one of the only people with the force left, the harborer of the darksaber, can defeat him and bring the light back to the galaxy,” Eddie’s brow rose even when he couldn’t see because the man’s invograted speech was clear, he hadn’t stuttered at all.

What the man was saying didn’t feel right, the name Darth Trierr felt familiar, comforting. 

The prince felt a spike of anger throughout his head, he didn’t feel the emotion erupting from himself though. It must be the voice in his head, but Eddie got the feeling he couldn’t tell the man in front of him about it.

“Why can’t I remember?” Eddie’s voice had never been so hoarse in his life, he’d been brought up to enunciate clearly, well he was pretty sure he was...it sounded right to him at least.

“It’ll- all be t-temporary, you, should go b-ack to, to sleep. I’ll wake you up for dinn-er,” the nameless voice assured, leaving Eddie on the bed he was on to sleep.

His dreams endless memories of a tall man who talked endlessly and loved him more than Eddie thought possible.

* * *

Blaring alarms stole the prince from his sleep, tears leaking from his eyes as his husband’s name fell from his mouth in a repeated pleading litany. Their connection felt so strong, Eddie knew he was here. 

Knew his husband had come to take him home, to hold him close and protect him from the alienating feeling of losing five years. Eddie knew he was still sick, he wouldn’t be so dizzy and fatigued if he wasn’t but his blindness was gone and Eddie’s feet weakly brought him to his feet.

_ ‘Richie. Richie. Richie.’ _ Eddie’s internal monologue pounded, unable to to think of anything else as he followed the unusually quiet voice in his head. Richie had used to talk with him all the time all those years ago, but since he’d woken up Richie had only said his name.

He didn’t know where he was going, but his body seemed to as he limped across the ship. The tension in the air was palpable as he passed the threshold to what appeared to be the command center. 

“N-no!” a familiar voice called, and Eddie now that he could see knew who it belonged to. Bill, Keene’s former padawan. But he wasn’t alone, a Togruta, Wookie, and two droids were beside him, all backed into a corner by what seemed to be upgraded Storm Troopers. 

In the next door way stood a hulking figure, one familiar to him in his height and presence. Immediately the Resistance tried to fight the troopers, trying to help him but Eddie didn’t care.

The hulking figure cloaked in black took a shaking step forward, his lightsaber dropping to the ground causing the Resistance to falter confused.

“Richie,” Eddie cried, jumping into the masked man’s long arms that immediately moved to wrap around him, the cape on his back swooshing at the movement.

“The most feared person in the galaxy's name is Richie?” The female Togruta shouted angrily, a humanoid droid rolling its eyes while realization filled Bill’s.

His master’s former Padawan that had apparently killed the chosen one, then had killed his master.

The Chosen one was Darth Trierr, husband to Prince Kaspbrak.

The Resistance was over, the light side of the force had lost.

* * *

Eddie’s feet moved silently against the floor, his robe dragging several feet behind him as he padded through his homes empty halls. The wall sconces overflowing with a plethora of otherworldly flowers seemingly always in bloom.

The floor beneath him froze the soles of his feet as he continued through the arched corridor, the wind screaming in an endless echo of ghostly voices. When he was young those ghostly voices of the wind were nothing more than that; the wind.

Now, now they were the screaming voices of conquered souls in a world owned by him.  _ Conquered for him.  _

They actually were ghostly voices.

This planet would always be his, as a prince it was his right to take over and rule. It’s what he was born for, the whole galaxy is not what he was born for. Except, the more Eddie thought about it, the more he believed he actually was. He’d been gifted with the force when his father and mother had not, he had been born with a connection. A bond to a man equally as powerful, yet Richie had much more strength and anger in him making his powers immense, even to him.

The force had made them together and when he’d been torn away it was Richie who’d taken control, seemingly taking ahold of the force itself, pushing out the light until they were shrouded in darkness.

Darkness and Richie. 

_ Darkness in Richie. _

Eddie had known it was there the second they’d met, maybe even before. He was sure that day, the moment his beloved had entered the atmosphere, he’d felt it. It’d been so easy to ignore, brush off, not because it was slight because it wasn’t, the then Jedi had practically harbored it, the darkness as easy coming as the words from his mouth. 

Eddie had only ignored it because it wasn’t as potent as the pull in the air drawing him to Richie. Eddie had lived a long life, had five years stolen too, yet one desire had always remained. He wanted to be good.

He’d been told all his life he had a light in him that’d he’d use to make life better for the people of Powliah. 

Eddie didn’t know if that light was going out, or had it already been extinguished. Maybe it was still there dwindling in the wind, he longed to know.

He loved Richie, he longed for Richie. Eddie just wished he’d known before they’d met the light in him would be consumed by his darkness.

The despondent thoughts faltered when he came across two large bay doors. The knobs were worn but polished, him and his father would keep these doors open near constantly when he was younger, it hurt to see them closed.

Opening them up, Eddie smiled at the familiar balcony. The pews carved with flowers and symbols of wealth and war.

On nights he couldn’t sleep he’d often come here to look out at the world only to stumble into his father who was doing the same.

Eddie didn’t fully recognize the view before him now, it’d been a long five years he’d been locked away. Stolen from his lover, stolen from the light completely.

It’d been so much when he was little to look out across castle walls and know this planet was his own. It was something else entirely now that he could shift his gaze just a little higher to the stars above and know those were his as well.

Stepping out past the doors, Eddie leaned against the railing, palms flat on the granite while he took in the new view of his once home.

He’d never felt so happy, conflicted but happy. Grateful too. How in all of creation had he been the lucky one to bond with Richie?

Richie who held such darkness and love for him alone that he’d become a terror in his absence. Eddie sighed breathily at the love filling him, the love his flame, his light.

The force was built on balance, the force needed balance and the more Eddie stared out yonder he could understand he was the light while Richie was the dark and their love is what kept them sane, balanced.

Eddie smiled softly at the pull of the force then, the large body of his lover now there behind him. Pressing tightly against his back, long arms entrapping him as the Sith Lord buried his face against his neck.

The king relaxed into the hold, trusting and loving, so immensely taken aback by the depths his lover had gone to punish the world for tearing them apart.

Richie began to heavily suck and kiss at his throat, trailing up with softer kisses along his cheeks and jaw, nosing gently around his ear before the silence was broken. Their connection immediately letting Richie know what was on his mind as he pondered the Empire Richie had established in his absence.

“You’re my world Eddie, and they took you away from me. So I took the world away from them.”

If Eddie could see his beloved’s face, he’d have seen his now golden eyes reflecting in the moonlight. Not a sign of blue left.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly I almost made this a dark au where richie purposefully trapped eddie in carbonite to protect him
> 
> snap: allisonw1122  
> tumblr/twitter: webtrinsic1122  
> insta: webtrinsic


End file.
